


Descent [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, High Fantasy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Slender Man - Freeform, lords and ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hundred years ago humanity fled to the skies to escape the Darkness spreading across the land. Now the Flying Cities are mysteriously sinking, imperilling every man, woman, and child who lives there. Together with the transmution mages Henry Pym and Lady Janet Van Dyne, and joined by the amnesiac immortal Dr. Donald Blake, High Wizard Anthony Stark mounts an expedition down into the Dark, determined to uncover the secrets of the magical calamity that wiped humanity from the face of the Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Descent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539784) by [Teyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyke/pseuds/Teyke). 



Length: 7:19:33  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/descent.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
